Learning a new culture
by Akane81
Summary: Sarah is an abused girl who is thrown into a whole new life. Will the host club bring her out of her shell?
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School

Sarah sat and stared out the window. She felt like she was always in a cage, only being let out to show how beautiful she was. For the most part her parents chose to ignore her, but sometimes her father would drink a little too much. He was an angry drunk and he would find her and beat her. He knew she was not his blood. She was forced to call him father but her mother was pregnant when they met. He was different with her little brother and sisters. She knew he loved them and would watch them play together out the window. She loved them too, but was also jealous of the relationship they had.

"Sarah, are you in here?" her father asked walking in. Sarah scooted so that her back was on the wall.

"There you are, of course you're in here. Why wouldn't you be," father said.

"Yes, father," Sarah said looking down, the bruise still stinging on her back from the night before.

"You have reached high school age. I've decided to send you to Ouran High School in Japan. I will not have to see your ugly face that way," he said frowning down at her.

"Father, I am sorry," Sarah replied, she had learned long ago not to fight him.

"You might as well make yourself useful and make friends with some of the more well known families. You can highten our social standings that way at least, maybe even marry one them, if you're lucky and there are no other girls there. But I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," he said, "You leave in two hours for the school. It starts tomorrow."

Sarah looked up at him wide eyed.

"To-tomorrow, father? T-t-two hours?" Sarah asked.

"You really do not need to pack much. You'll get a uniform there," he said turning and leaving. Sarah rushed around picking up a picture of her and her brother and sisters. She threw some clothes in a bag and as she zipped it up a driver came to take it to the car. Sarah hugged her brother and sisters before getting into the back of the limo. Everything was happening so fast. She felt relieved at being away from her mother and father, but also afraid because she had never been to a school before. She had tutors and could speak five languages, but what use was that when there was no one to speak it to. She looked over the water sitting in the private jet her father owned. There was a limo waiting for her as she left the plane. She arrived at a huge building with fountains and marble everywhere. She walked along the water and found the principal at the steps.

"You must be Sarah Nelson," the man said.

"Yes, that is me," she replied.

"I will take you to your dorm then," he said walking into the building. She followed him through the beautiful halls. Some girls looked at her and giggled as she walked past in her flowery summer dress.

"You're father told me your size so I have a few of our uniforms in your closet," he said, "As usual you have your own room."

He opened up the door to a large room with a king size bed in the middle.

"The bathroom's through there," the principal said pointing to the bathroom.

"Thank you, sir," Sarah replied putting her bag down. She walked around her new room.

"Here's your class list for tomorrow. I asked a student, Renge Houshakuji, to show you around the school tomorrow," The principal handed her a paper and headed out the door. It was late in the afternoon and although she had not eaten dinner, she was too tired to deal with it. She threw her pajama's on and jumped into the big soft bed. It didn't take long for her to pass out.

The beeping came right in the middle of a good dream, isn't that how it always goes. She slammed her hand down on the alarm clock and turned it off. With a sigh she rolled out of bed and went to her bathroom to shower and get ready for her first day. She opened her closet and stared at the yellow dresses with white collars. Sarah frowned putting the dress on and slipping on her shoes. A knock came to the door. Sarah opened the door to a girl around her age.

"Are you Sarah?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm Sarah, are you Renge?" Sarah asked.

"That's me, let's get going," Renge said. Sarah followed her around the huge school as she talked to people and introduced her to other girls. Sarah smiled at them, but didn't know what to say.

"Renge, what is this host club they keep talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, you have asked the right girl! I'm the manager, you should come to the meeting today at three. I'll meet you after your last class. You'll love it. Girls all gush over the boys of the host club!" Renge replied, "But stay away from Kyoya, he's all mine."

"Uhm, okay," Sarah replied with a shrug.

"You know, you are awfully quiet. You should love Mori-senpai," Renge replied.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for love," Sarah said.

"Well you should enjoy the host club anyway," Renge said, "It's the first meeting of the school year, so it ought to be great!"

"What's a host club again?" Sarah asked.

Renge gave her a look like she was crazy and said, "You'll see. It's basically like a tea party and the guys fight for your attention."

"Oh, okay," Sarah replied reminding herself to keep quiet. It was hard getting used to a new way of learning, a new school, and a new culture on top of that. Just because she could speak the language did not mean she knew the culture. It was definitely different than American culture. She followed Renge around quietly and heard the whispers about her being rude and a snob for not talking much.

By the end of the day Sarah felt sad that she had not made many friends, but she still wasn't used to the culture and didn't want to offend people. Although she was pretty sure Renge was getting annoyed with her.

"Okay, let's get to the host club before anything good happens!" She shouted happily grabbing Sarah's arm and pulling her. Renge led her up stairs and letting go of her arm she turned a corner. Sarah couldn't stop herself from slamming into a door. Renge was nowhere in sight. Sarah looked around.

"Renge!" she called but the halls were empty. Sarah looked at the door that she hit and slowly opened it peeking in. She walked into a huge room with tons of women and seven guys in knight costumes.

"Excuse me," she said walking up to a guy sitting on his own wearing glasses, "Is this the host club?"

"Yes, it is. Who are you?" he asked looking up from the book he was writing in.

"My name is Sarah, I'm new here," she replied, "Renge was showing me around. Did she come in?"

"No, but you might as well stay since you're already here," Kyoya said taking a sip of tea.

"I've never been to one of these, what am I supposed to do?" Sarah asked.

"You just sit down with your favorite host. The girls take turns with the host. I have pictures for sale if you choose a favorite and would like them. Normally you would have to pay to join us, but you obviously aren't from around here. Next time I'll have to charge you," Kyoya said.

"Okay, I understand," Sarah replied thinking she better enjoy this free visit because her father would never pay for it. She walked around and watched the guys interact with the girls. There was a smooth blonde, a kidlike blonde, a scary big guy, twins, and a girlish guy. She looked at the girlish guy and thought about it. It was definitely a girl, not a guy. She wondered if her name was Pat, and how no one could tell. Sarah shrugged and went with the twins. She sat across from them on a couch. They were way to happy.

"Hello, you are new here. Have some tea," he said handing her a cup, "I'm Kaoru, and that is my brother Hikaru."

"Hello, Kaoru," Sarah replied taking the cup and sipping from it. The tea was delicious, but the warmth of it made her a bit sleepy. Maybe she shouldn't drink it, she was already tired. Kaoru had already moved on to another girl. Sarah stifled a yawn and took another sip. She almost spit it out when the brothers held hands and talked about sleeping in the same bed. The girls squealed with delight making her jump.

"Oh, the brotherly love!" they shouted bouncing on the couch. Sarah realized that there was a lot of squealing going on. Her head started to hurt from the noise.

"I know, let's play which one is Hikaru!" one of them said. Which brought about another round of girlish squeals. Sarah groaned. She said a quick excuse me, getting a bad look from the twins as she got up and left. She found an armchair by the window that was slightly farther away, so she could avoid the noise and wait for Renge there. She sat with a plop, but then felt something under her. She picked up the pink bunny and sat back holding it. She looked out the window to the beautiful blue sky and drifted off to sleep squeezing the bunny close.

As the last girl left Haruki turned to Kaoru and said, "Did you see that strange blonde girl?"

"Yeah, I didn't catch her name, but there was definitely something different about her," Kaoru replied.

"I didn't see her leave. She was waiting for Renge, but she already came and left," Kyoya said, "Have any of you heard of a Nelson family? Renge said she was Sarah Nelson."

"Well Sarah Nelson is not a Japanese name, probably English or American," Haruhi said.

"Hey, have any of you seen Usa-chan?" Hani asked getting up and looking around. He stopped in front of the armchair Sarah sat in.

"I found her," Hani said, "She's taking a nap! Takashi, can you move her to the couch? It's much more comfortable."

Hani grabbed Usa-chan from her arms as Mori came over. He gently picked her up and started walking when Sarah let out a cry of pain. She jumped awake screaming and wiggled until Mori let her go. She ran behind the chair and put her head in her hands to cover the tears. Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped the tears away. One of the twins handed her a napkin.

"Thank you, Kaoru. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…," Sarah said taking the napkin and wiping her eyes.

"I'm Haruki," he said. Sarah looked up into his eyes.

"No, you're definitely Kaoru," Sarah said smiling at him, "You remind me of Sandy."

"Who's that?" Kaoru asked still shocked that she knew it was him. Hikaru's jaw dropped to the floor.

"My sister, only she's younger, but her and Sable like to play the guessing game. I suppose it must be a twin thing," Sarah replied smiling and getting up.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked.

"The eyes are a window to the soul," Sarah replied touching his nose, "Trust me, Sable and Sandy get mad because they can't fool me. They can fool everyone else, but not me."

Sarah looked over at the big guy, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Mori shrugged.

"That's Morinozuka and I'm Haninozuka, but you can just call him Mori and me Hani," the blonde kid said with a smile. Sarah smiled and rubbed his head.

"And how old are you Hani?" she asked.

"Seventeen," he replied with a laugh. Sarah's smile slipped and she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, he seems younger, doesn't he?" Kaoru asked. Sarah nodded and smiled giving him a hug and spinning him around. Hani laughed.

"So you're Hani, Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya, but who are you two?" Sarah asked.

"I'm the king or Tamaki, and this is Haruhi," Tamaki said with a smile.

"Tama-chan, she kind of looks like you," Hani said, "She could be your sister. Can you be my sister too?"

"But I'm not his sister," Sarah said.

"We can be the blonde older brothers!" Hani said clapping.

"She can be your auntie, Haruhi!" Tamaki said dancing with Hani. Haruhi shook her head.

"Why am I the child and her my aunt when we're the same age?" Haruhi asked.

"Because you don't have blonde hair," Hani said shaking his head. Sarah looked at Haruhi and Haruhi shrugged.

"Oh, my niece it has been so long," Sarah said laughing and gave Haruhi a hug.

"How did you know?" Kyoya asked.

"How did I know what?" Sarah asked.

"That Haruhi is a niece and not a nephew," Kyoya asked.

"Because she looks like a girl?" Sarah replied.

"Is that a question or an answer," Kyoya asked.

"I'm confused… I don't understand why you have a girl dressed as a guy in your group. If I wanted to join your club would I have to dress as a guy?" Sarah asked, "I don't want to cut my hair, though. Can I keep long curly hair? I might be able to bring male clients in."

Then the powerful engine came and Renge rose from the floor with a microphone in hand.

"She has the looks but she would have to work on the personality. You are too quiet," Renge said pointing at her.

"But she is from another country so she has that going for her," Kyoya replied.

"She is my sister from England!" Tamaki said hugging Sarah.

"America," Sarah corrected.

"She is my sister from America!" Tamaki said.

"Oh she is so cute!" Hani added, "She would look great as a geisha!"

"I look nothing like a geisha," Sarah said.

"Just go with it," Haruhi replied.

"Okay, I'm a geisha," Sarah said shrugging.

"You know Sarah we could really use a girl like you to keep our troublesome twins in check!" Tamaki said putting his arm around her, "Since you are their Aunt I am putting you in charge of keeping them in line."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"I also ask that you keep them from dear sweet Haruhi," Tamaki said. The twins popped up next to them with closed fists.

"Hey, boss. It's too bad we are in the same class as Haruhi," they said together.

"Well, your Auntie can keep an eye on you since she is also in your class," Tamaki said waving his hand.

"I don't know…," Sarah replied looking down.

"Yes, Auntie can keep us in check anytime. Why don't you take us to our room and spank us?" Kaoru asked putting his arm around Sarah. Sarah scooted toward Haruhi.

"Don't come to me, you are now my partner in crime. The attention on you takes some off of me," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Kaoru I don't know if I want her to share our room," Hikaru said pouting and pulling Kaoru into his arms, "I love when you come to me after having a bad dream. Our bed isn't big enough for three."

"Hikaru…," Kaoru said.

"Okay… Renge, can you tell me how to get back to the dorms?" Sarah asked looking over to where she was, "Renge?"

"I can take you over there," Haruhi said.

"Thank you," Sarah said turning to the door.

"Huh, guess she doesn't like brotherly love, Kaoru," Hikaru said putting his arm over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Wait," Hani said running up to Sarah and tapping her on the back. Sarah screamed and crumpled down. Hani cocked his head to the side and touched the spot again. Sarah cried out with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Sarah, do you have a hurt button back here?" Hani asked hugging her, "I will not push it anymore. Mori is big but he's gentle he wouldn't hurt you like that."

"No, it was not Mori," Sarah said taking a deep breath and getting up.

"Was it someone at school? I'll teach them a lesson," Hani said slamming a fist into his hand. Sarah laughed.

"No, it was not someone here," Sarah replied. Kyoya gasped.

"It was your father?" Kyoya asked. Sarah looked at him from the side and turned to leave. She ran out the door and down the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

"Sarah, wait up," Haruhi called chasing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sarah-chan!" Haruhi called catching up to her by a fountain.

"Haruhi, I don't know where the dorm is," Sarah said crying, "This place is too big."

"I can take you there. I know you need a map of the school," Haruhi replied laughing, "Was Kyoya right? Did your dad hit you?"

Sarah nodded, "He told me I was lucky to come here and I should hope to find a rich husband here, but I don't care about money. I just want a husband who won't hit me."

Haruhi started walking towards the dorms.

"Sarah, you came to the right place. You can be away from your father, and the host club is a good place to make friends," Haruhi said, "I'll be your friend."

Sarah stopped and stared at her.

"What? Did I say something?" Haruhi asked.

"Really? I've never had a friend before, what do I do?" Sarah asked.

"How have you never had a friend?" Haruhi asked.

"I was tutored. I never went to school with other kids before. Will you really be my friend? What do friends do?" Sarah asked.

"They just hang out and support each other," Haruhi said with a shrug, "I like to think if the guys at the host club as my best friends. The funny thing was I thought they were just annoying at first, and now I don't know what I'd do without them to cheer me up and make me laugh."

Sarah smiled, "What is it like to laugh? I've seen my brother and sisters do it, but I'm not sure how to."

"When you feel so happy it just bubbles up out of you, that's what it's like," Haruhi said, "You'll be laughing in no time as part of the host club."

"I might like that. Tamaki treats you all like his family," Sarah said.

"Yeah, although that's a little strange that he refers to himself as daddy," Haruhi said with a laugh, "Oh, but most of the people here think I'm a boy. The guys seem to like it that way, so please don't tell."

"I won't , no problem there. I don't know anyone to tell. You are, after all, my only friend," Sarah said with a smile, "Thank you, Haruhi."

"You're welcome. Which room is yours?" Haruhi asked. Sarah walked down the corridor of the dorms and opened the one that was hers. Haruhi looked in.

"I haven't seen the dorms here before. Wow, they are big," Haruhi said.

"You can come in you know," Sarah said. Haruhi walked in and looked around.

"You don't have very many clothes, just uniforms," she said, "I thought you'd have more."

"I had short notice and couldn't pack them all. I guess I'll have to see if my father could send me some money for clothes," Sarah replied taking her uniform off. Haruhi gasped at the sight of Sarah's bruised back. Sarah looked to her and then put on a shirt and skirt.

"You're dad did that to you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I usually stay in my room to avoid him but occasionally he comes in and gets mad at me for something," Sarah replied.

"I've seen Kyoya's dad slap him, but never closed fist hit him," Haruhi said looking down, "Don't worry Sarah, you have me as a friend to help look out for you. I'll do my best to make you happy."

"Thank you, I'd like that. My brother and sisters don't know that he would hit me. I loved them and they were always so happy," Sarah said pulling out a picture of her brother and twin sisters.

"Wow, you're sisters are identical. Are they like Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually, they are. My parents can't tell them apart and they are always calling them by the wrong name. This one is Sable and this one is Sandy. Sable is the troublesome twin. She usually has the ideas for games and stuff that get's Sandy in trouble," Sarah said pointing to the twins.

"Oh definitely like Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru is always coming up with ideas that get Kaoru in trouble," Haruhi said with a laugh.

"Let me guess, no one can tell them apart here either," Sarah said with a smile.

"None, but the two of us. They are so much the same, but at the same time so different and the funny part is that they don't understand themselves sometimes," Haruhi said, "You should have seen when they had an argument. One of them had pink hair and the other had blue."

Sarah smiled, "I can see that happening."

"I'll let you go because I have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"Okay, thank you, friend," Sarah said waving good bye to her.

The next morning Sarah arrived at the classroom and noticed the twins and Haruhi. There was one seat next to Kaoru open. Sarah walked over to the seat but found a girl jump into it before she could get there. Sarah looked down.

"That's Nelson's seat," Kaoru said to the girl. Sarah looked up at him. Haruhi smiled and waved.

"Kaoru, why don't you sit over there so Sarah can sit with me," Haruhi said. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and pouted, he didn't want to be that far away from Hikaru.

"That's okay Haruhi. I'll just sit next to Kaoru," Sarah said taking the now empty seat. The girl had frowned at Kaoru before leaving.

"In our culture we say the last names. I understand you aren't from this country. I don't mind you using my name, I'm just telling you that so you aren't offended if people refer to you as Nelson," Kaoru said, "I kind of like that you know the difference between me and Hikaru."

"So I should call you what?" Sarah asked.

"Hikaru and I are the Hitachiin twins. In your culture our family name is Hitachiin. Haruhi's is Fujioka, so don't be surprised if you hear people calling her that," Kaoru said, "Feel free to call me by my name, though. You are American so people understand that it's a different culture."

"Okay, let me write this down," Sarah said taking notes, "So what am I supposed to call the others? You know Hani and Mori and them."

"Tamaki is Suoh; Kyoya is Ootori; You can keep calling Hani and Mori those names. Hani-senpai is short for Haninozuka his given name is Mitsukuni. Mori-senpai is short for Morinozuka. His first name is Takashi," Kaoru said.

"Wow, this is a lot to remember," Sarah said.

"Nelson, I see you made friends with the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka. You shouldn't be friends with them. Fujioka doesn't even have money like the rest of us. He's a charity case," the guy who was sitting in front of her said.

"Shut-up Katsu," Kaoru said.

"Hikaru is only into his brother anyway," Nakamura said looking at Kaoru.

"That's Kaoru, actually," Sarah said.

"What's the difference?" Katsu replied.

"The difference is that they are two different people! Kaoru is the nicer one. I guess you're lucky it's him and not Hikaru. Hikaru would love nothing more than to play a mean trick on you," Sarah replied, "I'd watch my back if I were you. Twins are known to play some awful tricks."

"Yeah, right," Katsu replied rolling his eyes, "You shouldn't be hanging around them anyway. A beautiful blonde like yourself should be hanging out with someone like me."

"Why would she hang out with you when she can hang out with the boss Suoh or Ootori. Please we all know you're not worth nearly as much as us Host Club members. Hikaru and I are even worth more than you. And Fujioka is friends with Kasanoda so it would be in your best interest to keep your opinion of him to yourself," Kaoru said.

"Ohhh, I'm scared Hitachiin," Katsu said, "Why don't you just go back to your brother and leave the hot blondes to me."

"Because hot blondes aren't into stupid boys," Sarah said, "Besides why would I want one when I can have two?"

Katsu flushed and turned around whispering to the classmate in front of him. Kaoru laughed.

"Is that what girls think?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. I just figured it sounded good," Sarah whispered, "I haven't had many conversations with kids my age. I don't know what to say when people are being mean."

"Sounded good to me," Kaoru replied. Then homeroom started and they had to pay attention to the class president. Sarah glanced over at Kaoru He was leaning on his elbow tapping his pencil on the desk. Haruhi was writing something down in a notebook. When she looked at Hikaru he was staring at her. Sarah quickly looked away, but then glanced back to see him still looking at her from the corner of his eye.


	3. Playing with Fire

Hikaru watched the way Kaoru looked at the new girl and felt a pang of jealousy. He could tell Kaoru liked her and he didn't like to share. He still wasn't used to this new Kaoru that made friends. The host club sure had changed them. They used to make fun of girls and the way girls would fall all over them. Now they please those girls and compliment them. Kaoru is even making new friends, friends that didn't include him. Hikaru looked over at the new girl and frowned. He had to come up with a way to make sure she didn't come between him and Kaoru.

Sarah glanced over at Hikaru and saw something in his face that planted a seed of fear in her. She knew he was coming up with a plan and that she wouldn't like it. She remembered that look when her sister would play a trick on her parents. A shiver of warning ran down her spine. Hikaru's golden eyes caught her green ones and Sarah quickly looked away. He had a mischievous look to him that startled her. Hikaru and Kaoru were so different, and Sarah was surprised more people didn't see it.

Sarah was glad she had Haruhi to look out for her, but she thought Haruhi was a bit oblivious to the things that went on around her. For instance she was pretty sure that more than one of the Host Club members liked Haruhi. Although with Hikaru and Kaoru she wasn't sure if they liked her or if they just liked messing with "the boss". Sarah tri

Sarah was glad she had Haruhi to look out for her, but she thought Haruhi was a bit oblivious to the things that went on around her. For instance she was pretty sure that more than one of the Host Club members liked Haruhi. Although with Hikaru and Kaoru she wasn't sure if they liked her or if they just liked messing with "the boss", as they called Tamaki. Sarah was surprised when an older lady from the main office came in and called for her. Sarah glanced over at Kaoru and Hikaru who both shrugged. With a sigh she rose and followed the older woman to the office. The woman smiled and handed her a phone.

"Hello?" Sarah asked surprised that she had a call.

"Sarah, dear? How was your first day?" came a sickeningly sweet voice. Sarah sighed recognizing her mother instantly.

"Hi, mom. How is everything?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, things have been great. Your brother and sisters miss you already. One of the twins was asking about you last night. You know I can never tell them apart. I guess the office doesn't like having to collect you for personal calls so we'll have to send you a cell phone, maybe your friend Ootori can help you find a good service for out there. We'll just send you some money for clothes and things. I believe there is some sort of dues you have to pay for that club. At first your father was upset but then he looked up this character and the names of a few of the members, and he thinks it's a good idea to get to know Ootori or that Suoh character. He thinks it's the best way to grow his company by combining with a few of Japan's high ups. I think he also mentioned Hiitachiin, you know I think you should marry him. If he's a boy, if not be friends with her. Oh Mrs. Hitachiin is my new favorite designer. I bet they are all worth millions," her mother said excitedly, "It's perfect! Make friends with that group, Sarah. That's your job. I'm so proud of you. One day in and already catching the eyes of such wealthy people!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. Her parent's only cared about money. She still wondered why they even bothered having kids. Apparently now she knew one reason, to sell them off to the highest bidder. At least she was going to get some money and a phone from the deal. She glanced up at the older woman who shook her head.

"Okay, mom. I really have to get back to class. Send me some money or a card or something and I'll see about getting a phone so we can talk without bothering the office," Sarah said, "I have a meeting after school for the host club, with Ootori."

"Oh, yes! Make sure to dress nicely!" her mom sang before a click. Sarah frowned. She wondered if anyone else's parents were like that.

"Bye, mom. I love you, too," Sarah said before hanging up the expensive looking phone. She gave the lady a weak smile and a "Thank you" before leaving the office. The bell rang and the halls were crowded. Sarah frowned trying to remember which direction she was supposed to go. An arm snaked around her shoulder making her jump.

"Sarah, my dear friend," Hikaru said smiling at her. A bunch of nearby girls squealed.

"Hello, Hikaru," Sarah said.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, "You're still coming to the meeting this afternoon, right?"

Sarah looked at him curiously and nodded. She had a sneaking feeling he was going to do something at the meeting.

"Uhm.. yes, I'll be there," Sarah replied nervously tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Good, I have some special authentic Japanese food for you," Hikaru said smiling sweetly. Sarah didn't trust that smile.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I won't be hungry," Sarah said. Hikaru gave her a wounded look.

"But the boss ordered in some fancy tuna for Haruhi. You have to try it," Hikaru said smiling and leaning close to her ear. Sarah shivered as his warm breath grazed just below her ear.

"Sorry, but I'm a vegetarian," Sarah replied turning to look at him and realizing they were mere inches from each other.

"Really?" Hikaru asked surprised, "Kaoru hates those girls that barely eat, you know. If you want to be with him you have to step up your game. I'm just trying to help you out."

"It's a good thing that I'm not interested in Kaoru then," Sarah replied realizing he was a bit jealous and leaning closer to his face so her lips brushed his cheek. She felt so wanton at that moment, but wanted to mess with him a little.

"I'm into the bad boys," she whispered with her lips brushing his earlobe. Hikaru froze and Sarah smiled as she continued to walk to her next class.

"Wait, does that mean you're interested in me?" Hikaru asked running up to catch her.

"That depends, are you a bad boy?" Sarah asked smiling at him.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, because I don't like pretty little vegetarian American's," Hikaru replied with a shrug.

"Really? You think I'm pretty?" Sarah asked. Hikaru froze again, and Sarah felt a bubble in her chest. A giggle escaped her lips and Sarah had to smile. She found Haruhi and Kaoru in her next class. Haruhi saved her a seat next to her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were taking French," Kaoru said.

"I told you she was in here yesterday," Haruhi said with a laugh.

"Oh, I guess I just didn't notice," Kaoru said with a shrug. Sarah smiled at Kaoru and thought about what Hikaru said. She didn't think Kaoru was that interested in her in a romantic way, more like interested in a new friend kind of way. She was pretty sure he was actually interested in males. She smiled at the kind look in his eyes and knew he was quite different from Hikaru when they were apart. It reminded her of home and made her miss her sisters and brother. She was sure they at least missed her. Sarah tried to make their lives better by making sure to tell them that she loved them every day. She would be glad when she had a phone because she knew they all had their own phone. She would be able to text them and talk to them.

"So what was that about? Is everything okay at home?" Haruhi asked Sarah.

"Yeah, it was just my mom. Apparently Kyoya called them wanting them to pay the dues for me to join the club," Sarah said, "Now they are all excited about my 'new friends'. I think all they see are dollar signs when it comes to them."

"The things you learn when you go to a rich school. Everything is about who you know. At least that's what Kyoya says," Haruhi said with a laugh, "One thing about Host Club is that we look out for each other. I'm sure Kyoya will wave the 'dues', but you'd probably have to be the Host club dog for a while."

"Oh, they paid it. At first they weren't going to but then they looked up the names Kyoya gave them and they saw millions and were hooked. Apparently they want me to marry Kyoya or Tamaki," Sarah said with a shrug.

"I'm sure they do. I think that's partially why we get so many customers," Kaoru said with a laugh, "Do you really want to marry them?"

"No, I'm just going along for the ride. Plus I could use a few friends," Sarah replied and saw a smile form on Kaoru's face.

"Good, I didn't think you were that interested in names and money. Either way it will do you good to join the host club. We're trying to come up with a new way of raising money for the club, so try to come up with a good idea. Tamaki wants to throw a huge Christmas ball so Kyoya says we need to do a few events to raise money for it," Kaoru said before the teacher cleared his throat for the beginning of class. Sarah turned her attention back to her class work. As the day passed on Sarah contemplated something fun to do as an event. She sat down in her last class and opened her notebook. She watched a movie before that had a fair with booths that raised money. She started jotting down ideas like a kissing booth and a dunk tank.

"Hey, Nelson," Hikaru said sitting next to her.

"Hey, Hitachiin," Sarah replied looking over at him and following the family name thing, "I seem to have someone I know in almost every class now. You wouldn't be stalking me would you?"

Hikaru laughed, "Please, I could say the same for you. You did after all say you liked bad boys."

"Oh and you automatically think I mean you," Sarah replied raising her brows, "Maybe I like big tough bad boys."

"Ha, I'm as big and tough as they come," Hikaru said staring down his nose at her.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Sarah replied smiling and getting back to her notes.

"I'm just a big bad heartbreaker, so you'd be best to stay away from me and my brother," Hikaru said looking tough.

Sarah laughed, "I'm not seeing it."

"Oh, really. Well I'll have you know that we've had many girls who would say they were in love with one of us and then easily take the other. They could never tell the difference and we broke many hearts," Hikaru said.

"Wow, that's actually kind of sad," Sarah replied looking back at him, "I mean if they were really attracted to you, then they should only want you. Those girls were kind of messed up for being like that."

Hikaru looked at her for a moment. Sarah could swear she could see the cogs turning in his brain and she gave him a sad smile. She reached over and gently squeezed his hand before turning to the teacher.

At the end of class Hikaru walked with her to the music room. It was nice to see it mostly empty, with no squealing. She had to admit that the squealing got old fast. Honey was fast asleep on the couch, snuggling with his bunny. Mori sat in a chair across from Kyoya, who was scribbling in his usual black book. Tamaki sat at the piano playing a beautiful melody. Kaoru and Haruhi joined them shortly after. Sarah felt sad that Tamaki stopped playing when the final two came through the door.

"That was beautiful, Tamaki," Sarah said clapping for him.

"Thank you. I used to play for my mother all the time," Tamaki replied giving her a sad smile.

"I bet she loved it," Sarah said not sure what happened with his mother but she didn't feel it was appropriate to ask yet. She had just met him, and didn't feel like she should pry into his personal life. It might be considered rude, and she really wasn't sure how to talk with friends yet. She had grown comfortable with saying anything to Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. They made her feel comfortable, but the others she was still getting used to. Haruhi handed her a cup of tea. Sarah smiled and gave her a "thank you" as she put some sugar into it.

"I got money from your father, by the way, Sarah. He was pretty quick to send it once he found out who we were," Kyoya said looking at her over his tea cup. He passed a slim touch screen phone over to her.

"Thank you, but how did you get it so fast?" Sarah asked running her finger over the screen. She didn't want to admit to him that she had never had one before.

"I had it delivered. I have my sources. I already programmed our numbers into it. Tamaki likes to have access to us club members at any moment. I warn you that includes really early in the morning," Kyoya replied.

"I appreciate it," Sarah said quietly and looked back up at him. A small smile formed on his lips and Sarah smiled. She realized that he really did a lot for the club, and liked being appreciated for it.

"Wait, you talked to her father already?" Tamaki asked confused.

"I said before it really should be your job, but yes I talked to her father. I assured him that we were a respectable club and ensured his daughters safety," Kyoya replied sounding bored.

"Oh, okay," Tamaki said smiling, "I'm glad to be able to include you in our plans now. That reminds me. Does anyone have any ideas on an event?"

"I was thinking an old fashioned fair would be fun," Sarah chimed in before putting her hand over her mouth and slumping in her chair. She hadn't meant to make a sudden outburst, but was excited about the idea. Everyone stared at her almost shocked that she spoke. Tamaki looked at her adoringly with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's a silly idea," Sarah replied looking down.

"I love it! An old-fashioned commoner fair!" Tamaki shouted merrily and pulled Sarah in for a hug, "What do commoners do at these fair's, Haruhi?"

"I don't know, ask Sarah. I think she might be talking about an American thing," Haruhi said with a groan.

"It appears they have things like a Ferris wheel, booths for dunking, or kissing? Cotton candy, and funnel cakes," Kyoya said.

"Perfect! An American commoner event! I love the idea, Sarah. It is not silly at all," Tamaki said taking her hand in between his. Sarah wondered where the sparkles came from as he gazed into her eyes.

"We will have this event to make you feel more at home here in Japan," Tamaki said kissing her hand.

"Oh, well thank you but-," Sarah started.

"Kyoya, rent us a Ferris Wheel! Mori, look into cotton candy and funnel cakes! Hitachiin's, find us some American looking clothes! Haruhi, find out about these "booths"!" Tamaki ordered. Everyone took off and Sarah sat there amazed at how quickly they moved. She sighed as she was left alone with the tea cups. Sarah leaned back in her chair and sipped the sweet soothing tea. She heard a yawn and saw a small arm stretch over the couch. She had completely forgotten about sweet little Hunny, the poor guy wouldn't have known what happened. Sarah let out a little laugh. _Tamaki was definitely spirited and it felt like he instantly wrapped you up into his crazy world of sunshine and flowers_, she thought shaking her head at how quickly Hikaru must have forgotten his plan.

"Where did everyone go? Did I miss something?" Hunny asked Sarah, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Hunny, you're so precious," Sarah said with a giggle, "There's a plan to have a real American Commoner Fair, and Tamaki shouted orders and now everyone's gone."

"Aww, man!" Hunny said with a pout.

"There's cake here on the table," Sarah suggested, "Oh and I'm sure Mori-senpai could use some help looking into cotton candy and funnel cakes."

Hunny shrugged and slumped his shoulders as he walked over. He plopped down in a chair next to Sarah and dug into the cake.

"At least you are still here, and I wasn't completely forgotten about," Hunny said with a sigh, and then he beamed a smile at her. Sarah didn't have the heart to tell him she had forgotten he was there as well.

"Tamaki sure gets excited when he has a new idea, doesn't he?" Sarah asked. Hunny nodded.


	4. A Fair to Remember

Sarah woke the next morning to a buzzing sound. She reached out from under the blanket and grabbed the offending object, with a groan she blinked and ran her finger over the screen.

"Hello?" Sarah mumbled.

"Sarah, it's perfect! I love your idea! I can't wait for the fair! We're doing it this weekend!" Tamaki shouted excitedly.

"Tamaki, can you be excited a little later? Five a. m. is a bit early for me," Sarah said rubbing her hand over her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be up and getting ready for school," Tamaki said sounding hurt and making Sarah feel guilty.

"It's okay, I don't mind. What are sisters for, right?" Sarah asked trying to make him feel better.

Tamaki perked up instantly and started raving about how great the fair was going to be. He mentioned something about the booths and Sarah being too tired agreed that it was a great idea. She was really just trying to get him off the phone so she could get thirty more minutes of sleep. Finally he told her he had to hang up and tell Kyoya the great news. Sarah hung up and looked at the time. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She made it to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. It was bad enough that she stayed up late to do homework. Kyoya was right, the King did like to get up early, and he was way too perky in the morning. Sarah spent her classes in a haze, ignoring Hikaru's comments. She spent the rest of her days sleepy, and getting tired of the 5 a.m. wake up calls. She tried putting the phone on silent but the vibrations still woke her up. She even got a "Are you feeling okay? You didn't answer the first time." from Tamaki. It was Saturday now and she knew the Fair was happening that day. She felt bad because she still couldn't remember what she agreed to. It was her first night getting a full nights rest and Sarah felt good as she stretched. Her phone hadn't rung yet, but she was sure Tamaki would call soon. A wicked smile crossed her face as she looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning and Sarah grabbed her phone. She went to Tamaki's number and called.

"Hello?" Tamaki mumbled into the phone.

"Tama-chan! Are you awake? It's Saturday!" Sarah called excitedly.

"Sarah, it's a little early to call on the weekend, but I don't mind! I'm glad you're up! I'm so excited, too. The fair is today! It's going to be great!" Tamaki started shouting cheerfully. Sarah groaned. It backfired… Tamaki was just always that hyper and cheery, even when he just woke up.

"Me, too!" Sarah answered with a smile. She couldn't help but feel happy that she had friends she could call now.

"So, you'll start the day with Hunny-senpai at the Kissing booth and then it will be Hikaru's turn. I figure you'll just be there all day because you're technically the only 'girl' of the group. I'm still amazed that we could open it up to females. Anyway, it's just kissing on the cheek, so it's not that bad," Tamaki rambled on. Sarah's jaw dropped. Apparently she agreed to be stationed at the kissing booth. She palmed her forehead. Why did she agree to this? What was she thinking? Oh, yeah, it was way too early for brain use when he asked. At least it was just kisses on the cheek. Sarah sighed as she tried to focus on Tamaki's rambling.

"We think it'll up your clientele if you man the kissing booth. Kyoya thought it was a great idea. The guys will trade out being at the other booths. Hunny can't wait to man the cotton candy and funnel cakes," Tamaki said with a laugh, "I bet he eats more than he sells. I think that's why Kyoya thought we should switch around stations."

Sarah laughed picturing the sweet Hunny covered in cotton candy and powdered sugar.

"Oh, Tamaki, today's going to be great," Sarah said and she got a little laugh from him.

"I'm glad you think so princess," Tamaki said, he liked to refer to her as princess. Sarah shook her head. She could just imagine that amazing glitter that always popped up around him.

"Well, your highness; I better go get in the shower, see you soon," Sarah said.

"Farewell, princess," Tamaki said and Sarah hung up. She still wondered how he could be that cheery all the time… except when someone upset him. Then he hid in the corner. Sarah laughed as the picture of Tamaki sitting in the corner with a dunce cap crossed her mind. He gave himself time outs. After she got ready a knock came to her dorm. Sarah opened it and the twins came in like a whirlwind, followed by Haruhi. They handed her clothes and pushed her into the closet to change. When she was done they started on her hair. In mere minutes they transformed her into an American cowgirl. She wore pink boots, a denim skirt, a pink plaid shirt that was tied up to show her waist, and a cowboy hat. Her hair had been curled and put into low pigtails. Sarah started laughing. It was too much fun to be around these guys. Hikaru's plaid shirt had ripped sleeves and was left open in the front. He had denim pants on with a huge belt buckle. Kaoru's plaid was the same colors as Hikaru, but short sleeved and buttoned most of the way.(minus the top three buttons) Haruhi was dressed similarly with a plaid shirt, jeans, boots, and cowboy hat.

Then they rushed her out to get to the fairgrounds. Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki were already there. Tamaki and Kyoya's shirts were open like Hikaru's and Sarah couldn't believe. She didn't go out and meet many new people but she was starting to feel a little self conscious. She folded her arms in front of her. How did she get into an all rich and beautiful club? She certainly wasn't that good looking, was she?

"Princess! You look gorgeous!" Tamaki cheered as if reading her mind. He ran forward and took her hands in his.

"Alright team! Let's do our best to make some girls… and guys-," he said looking at Sarah with the last part, "happy. It's our job as Host Club members to make this event a fair to remember! Team! To your positions!"

Sarah laughed as Hunny grabbed her hand and they ran over to the kissing booth. There were two directors chairs set up behind the booth. Sarah laughed because one was pink and labeled "Princess". Hunny sat down in the other chair, his feet dangling in the air.

"Sarah-chan, you look so cute today. Do I make a cute cowboy?" Hunny asked.

"Hunny, you are always adorable. You make cowboy look good," Sarah replied waving a hand in the air. Hunny laughed and kicked the air more.

"I like you, Sarah-chan," Hunny said making her smile. Sarah sat back as a huge crowd of girls came running. She watched as they all cooed over Hunny and his cute cowboy look. She loved looking at the colors and couldn't believe they had a Ferris wheel. Mori was dunked in the dunk tank and all the girls screamed and then awed at his wet form. Kaoru was getting cotton candy everywhere. Haruhi was making perfect funnel cakes, and the girls were exclaiming about how they loved a man who could cook. Hikaru was taking tickets at the Ferris wheel, Tamaki was at a game booth where people threw darts at balloons, and Kyoya was at a game table with water guns. The girls loved the stuffed animals. She sat back, idly twirling a lock of hair around her finger when Nekozawa came creeping up.

"Well, milady, a hundred dollars well worth it," Nekozawa said handing her the money. Sarah smiled and took the bill from him, putting it in her nearly empty jar. She leaned over the table to kiss his cheek when he put the puppet up. Sarah laughed and kissed belzeneff on the nose. Nekozawa smiled and was on his way to the next area. Sarah shook her head and sat back down. She looked at her measly earnings compared to Hunny's three jars worth and frowned. She sat there for another hour when everyone else changed places. She knew when Hikaru was in the dunk tank she would take a break and make sure to dunk him into the water.

Now, however, she was stuck sitting next to him as he kissed girls cheeks.

"Bored yet, Sarah? Too bad you don't have a big fan base like the rest of us. I bet you won't even have that jar filled by the end of the day, too bad," Hikaru stated smiling at her nearly empty jar and his half way full jar. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. She sat back as he flirted with the girls that came up, and watched more money fall into his jar. He gave her a smug look. Kasanoda came walking up to her side of the booth.

"Kissing booth, huh? How much for one on the lips?" he asked leaning onto the table.

"None on the lips, it's the rules, Bossa Nova!" Hikaru stated.

"I wasn't talking to you, Hitachiin," Kasanoda said. Sarah glared at Hikaru, then glanced at her almost empty jar, and an evil smile crossed her face.

"Three hundred, just for you, Kasanoda," Sarah said putting on lip gloss. Hikaru's jaw dropped.

"Sarah!" Hikaru yelled, "Cheeks only, boss's rules!"

"I wouldn't say it's a rule, more like a suggestion," Sarah replied as Kasanoda dropped the money into her jar. Hikaru fumed as Sarah gave Kasanoda a chaste kiss on the lips. Kasanoda smiled dreamily after.

"Nelson, you just got yourself a new client," Kasanoda said. Sarah smiled and waved sweetly as he walked off licking the sweet strawberry lip gloss from his lips.

"You are such a cheater!" Hikaru said after he left.

"Maybe, but I'm that much closer to filling my jar!" Sarah said holding her jar up to his face and laughing. Hikaru shook his head. Hikaru glanced over and saw Kyoya walking by.

"Kyoya! Sarah's cheating! Make her follow the rules!" Hikaru shouted.

Kyoya laughed, "How is she cheating? I wasn't aware that this was a game."

"Sarah kissed Bossa Nova for three hundred dollars!" Hikaru said folding his arms over his chest.

"Good for you, Sarah. How did you manage to charge him more?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru's jaw dropped and he fell over.

"I kissed him on the lips instead of the cheek, nothing bad, just a chaste kiss with no tongue," Sarah replied shrugging her shoulders, "On the up side he said he would be a new client!"

Kyoya's eyes widened, "Excellent work, Sarah! Keep it up."

Steam came off of Hikaru's head and his fists tightened against his sides. Kyoya pulled out his wallet and handed her three hundred dollars. Hikaru gasped, and Sarah laughed. She put her hands on Kyoya's cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss, her lips gently touching his.

"Kyoya! I can't believe you just did that!" Hikaru shouted. Kyoya smirked at Sarah.

"It goes to the Host Club ball, so why not?" Kyoya said with a shrug.

"It's just for fun anyway, Hikaru. It's not like I'm making out with everyone," Sarah said shaking her head. She slipped the money into her jar that was now half full and smiled.

"Well, Hikaru I do believe you were wrong. I just might have this jar filled by the end of the day," Sarah bragged holding the jar up to his face.

Hikaru shook his head, "Cheater."

Sarah smiled and Kyoya laughed as he walked away. Sarah sat back down and watched as the girls fawned all over him, some of them saying he was Kaoru. A group of guys came up and Sarah smiled and flirted with them. She kissed them on the cheek and waved sweetly as they left.

"Look at that, I'm getting more clients," Sarah said sitting down and smiling at Hikaru. His line finally died down and he sat in the other chair. Hikaru sat with his finger on his cheek like he was thinking. After a few minutes he shrugged and pulled out his wallet, handing her three hundred dollars. Sarah quirked a brow at him and he smiled.

"What? You chicken?" Hikaru asked. Sarah's eyes narrowed. She didn't know why it irked her that he always challenged her, but what was worse was that she just couldn't seem to back down from the challenge. She really didn't want to kiss the guy but how would she be able to back out without looking scared? Sarah grabbed the money and threw it into the jar.

"I'm not scared," She said with her hands on her hips. Hikaru smirked and Sarah let out a puff of air, making her bangs fly up. Then she leaned forward and kissed his lips. She was surprised though at the spark that ignited with the kiss. Desire flooded her and made her thoughts cloudy as he pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked out touching her lips, and Sarah's mouth opened as a moan escaped. Their tongues met as the sparks ran throughout her body. Hikaru's thumbs grazed the bare skin at her waist and Sarah couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back. She ran her fingers down his bare chest and he let out a groan. His hands slid over the bare skin of her lower back. They heard someone clear their throat and they jumped apart. Mori stood next to Hikaru and glared down at him. Hikaru looked back at Sarah and she could see he had the same desire drunken look.


	5. Chapter 5

Mori looked pissed. Hikaru glanced at Sarah's sweet tasting, swollen, thoroughly kissed lips and felt a strong pull to taste her more.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Mori grumbled putting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. Sarah couldn't tell what surprised her more; Mori making sure she was okay, or Mori talking. She looked over at Mori and his face was still stoic. Sarah smiled.

"Yes, Mori. I'm fine. It was just a kiss, nothing more," she said with a shrug, "I was trying to fill my jar and Hikaru helped out by paying the added amount for a kiss on the lips."

Hikaru laughed, "I just took pity on her because her one jar was so empty. It's pathetic really. I filled three jars in half the time, without cheating."

Sarah glared at him. She went from thinking the kiss was something special, to wanting to punch him again. He stuck his tongue out at her as he walked away. Mori laughed a little before sitting in the chair.

"I like your cowboy outfit, Mori. You look as good as a real cowboy," Sarah said sitting in her chair. She had to push Hikaru from her thoughts. She went from hate to love and back to hate in a matter of minutes. Mori smiled (at least it kind of looked like a smile… I think…) and nodded his head slightly. It would be hard to distract herself with Mori, because she couldn't make any idle chit chat with him. A commotion came from the cotton candy machine area. Sarah looked over and laughed. Hunny was covered in pieces of cotton candy. He had a smile on his face and all the girls awed at him.

"I think I'll help Hunny a little bit, do you mind?" Sarah asked. Mori shook his head and Sarah went to over to Hunny. She laughed and pulled some off of him. Then she ate it.

"Hey Hunny, need some help?" Sarah asked. Hunny laughed, and by the time they were finished both Sarah and Hunny were covered in the sticky cotton candy. Sarah walked with Hunny towards the bathroom. They were both licking their fingers and arms while laughing. Sarah took an hour to play some of the games and eat some food. She enjoyed immensely the dunk tank, because it was Hikaru's turn to get dunked. Sarah was able to dunk him after a few tries.

When she returned to the kissing booth Tamaki sat there with a line of girls a mile long. She sat next to him and watched as the girls swooned. Sarah laughed at the way Tamaki complemented the girls with cheesy pick up lines. The girls fell for them hook, line, and sinker, too. Sarah glanced up and saw a group of guys come to her side. She smiled warmly and waved at them. They looked like they were going to pass and then stopped to stare. She looked at her jar and remembered how Hikaru said she would never fill it. Normally she wasn't the type to compete, but Hikaru just rubbed her the wrong way. She wanted to prove that she could do it. That damn jar would be filled, just to prove to Hikaru (and herself) that she could do it. Oh, yes, that jar will be filled! Sarah remembered an old movie one of her tutors made her watch. She put on her best smile and pulled out the southern accent she remembered from the old film.

"Hey, ya'll. Why don't ya come on over and help a lady out?" Sarah asked leaning over the table to show off some cleavage. Tamaki stared at her impressed with her acting. The guys veered towards the table. One of them was Katsu from her class. He walked up to her laughing.

"And how would you like us to help you little lady?" Katsu asked and Sarah smiled. She had hooked a group in, not exactly the person she wanted, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Well for the small price of one hundred dollars you get to make the Host Club Ball a better dance and you get a kiss on the cheek from little ol' me," Sarah said winking and giving them her cutest pose.

"I'll take five!" Tamaki shouted raising his wallet to her. Sarah's eyes widened as he handed her five hundred dollars. She shook her head and kissed his cheeks five times. Tamaki's eyes glowed with happiness. That was when Sarah realized how gullible Tamaki was. The group of guys lined up for kisses on the cheek as well. Sarah smiled as she kissed their cheeks and filled her jar. She was so proud of her full jar. She looked over at the drenched Hikaru. Giving him her best evil grin she lifted the full jar high into the air, waving it about and doing a happy dance. Hikaru rubbed the towel through his wild hair and shook his head walking away.

"Hey, Hikaru! I filled it! I filled it!" she sang as she spun around, "You were so wrong!"

"Yeah, so what? I filled more than you," Hikaru said smugly. Sarah glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Well you've been around longer, old man!" Sarah shouted before turning away. Tamaki had a smirk on his lips.

"You did a great job, Sarah. You deserve a break," Tamaki said putting his hand on her shoulder. Sarah smiled at him and showed him the jar.

"Go ahead and ride the Ferris wheel. I already rode it twice. It was great," Tamaki said smiling at her.

"Great!" Sarah said grinning. She handed him her jar and left the booth. Sarah spent the last hour of the fair trying to avoid Hikaru while still trying to enjoy her first real fair. It was late by the time she finally returned to her dorm. She changed into a large shirt and fell into the large soft bed. It felt odd to wake up without being woken by her phone or an alarm. She stretched lazily and sighed as she watched the sunlight shine through the large window.

Getting up she walked to the bathroom and showered, putting on the cute denim skirt from the day before. She didn't want to admit to the others but the outfit they gave her the day before was one of the nicest ones she owned. She put on an old concert t-shirt and went to work on her schoolwork. After a few hours of studying she felt bored. She pulled out the phone and played with the apps and sent off a few texts to her siblings.

It was so quiet that Sarah jumped when someone knocked on the door. Her bare feet padded across the soft carpet as she walked to the door and opened it to find Kaoru. She glanced around the hallway but Hikaru was not in sight. Kaoru's eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"Isn't that the skirt you wore yesterday?" he asked shaking his head, "No, that will not do."

He pushed past Sarah and opened her closet. Sarah wasn't sure if it happened or she imagined it but she could swear moth's flew out. Kaoru stepped into the large closet and looked around.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked.

Sarah shrugged and looked at the floor. She didn't want to admit to him that those were all she had.

"Well, I was going to invite you over for dinner tonight, but it looks like we'll have to make a day of it," he said lifting a shirt like it was filthy and giving it a sneer.

"Am I allowed to? I mean I'm not sure what the rules are…," Sarah replied.

"Oh please, they really don't care as long as you don't disappear for longer than a month, or complain about something," Kaoru said with a laugh. Sarah shrugged and slipped her feet into her favorite pair of worn flip-flops. Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Girl, you have no sense of fashion, do you?" Kaoru asked shaking his head, "Let's go get you some more clothes. I've been trying my hand at designing and you can be my model. If it fits you can keep it."

A smile crossed her lips as she followed Kaoru out to the waiting limo. He started asking about her measurements and she shrugged, not knowing what they were. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. They pulled up to a huge mansion with a fountain in front. She followed him for what felt like miles as they went up stairs and down long hallways. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. The sun shone brighter and everything sparkled. The room was full of racks of clothes. There were swim suits, dresses, shorts, skirts, suits, shoes of all kinds.

"Why do you have so many woman's clothes?" Sarah asked.

"My mom's a designer and these are my designs, with some of hers," Kaoru replied going to a dress rack and pulling out a flowery dress. He held it up to her and compared.

"They might be a little tight on your chest, but here take these and try them on," he said pushing a few dresses into her arms and pushing her to a curtain. She put the first dress on. It was a nice flowing summer dress. Her chest popped slightly out of the top. She was pretty sure it wasn't supposed too, but no matter how she tried to adjust it her chest was a little big for the dress. She slightly pulled the curtain to the side and saw Kaoru hunched over a desk with a colored pencil. Hikaru stormed in just then. He wore nothing but a towel with his hair wet and his chest glistening with water.

"Kaoru, you skipped out on another workout to design? If you keep this up the girls will be able to tell the difference since you'll be twenty pounds heavier than me!" Hikaru complained.

"I told you I was busy, Hikaru," Kaoru said leaning back in the chair. He turned to look at the curtain and saw Sarah peeking out.

"How does it fit?" Kaoru asked stepping over and pulling the curtain away.

"Am I supposed to breathe?" Sarah asked. Hikaru's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered.

"I'll have to let the chest are out a little for you," Kaoru said looking her over, "But other than that, you look great, right Hikaru?"

"Yeah, for someone on the chubby side," Hikaru commented before turning and leaving. Kaoru smirked and shook his head. He could tell Hikaru was fighting his attraction to Sarah, but Kaoru knew if he didn't push it Hikaru would miss out on the opportunity. He noticed others looking at her when she was at the fair, and wanted Hikaru to have a fair chance.

"Oh don't listen to him. You just have a bigger chest than most models, but let's face it curves look good too," Kaoru said with a wink. He had her put on a few more outfits, placing the ones that fit onto an empty rack. Sarah ran her fingers down the soft fabric of the first dress she tried on. Kaoru had let the top par out and it looked pretty with the wedge sandals he had her wear.

"Now you look acceptable, and I'm starved!" Kaoru said leading her out to the kitchen and ordering some lunch for them. Hikaru appeared as they sat on the terrace eating the sandwiches.

"Is she still here?" Hikaru complained taking a sandwich and brushing against her shoulder to get it.

"Yes, I invited her for dinner," Kaoru replied fanning himself, "Do you want to go swimming after this? I'm sure there's a bikini you could fit into."

Sarah looked at her sandwich and quietly said, "I don't know how to swim."

"That's okay, we can teach you," Kaoru replied glancing at Hikaru.

Hikaru shrugged as he sat beside Kaoru, "Yeah, I guess we can."

Sarah could feel Hikaru's eyes on her as she ate. She could never tell what he was up to. It was difficult to judge whether he was coming or going. She wasn't sure if he was being nice or secretly plotting to drown her.


End file.
